


Meet You On Main Street

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gencest Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam can’t believe it when Dean says they’re going to Disneyland for their latest case. Turns out, even the House of Mouse has problems with the supernatural from time to time. And that ghost in the Haunted Mansion that’s threatening their guests? Yeah, she needs to go. Cue Disney fanboy Sam and slightly confused Dean to the rescue.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Meet You On Main Street

**Title** : Meet You On Main Street  
**Author** : centerofthegalaxywrites  
**Artist** : tx_devilorangel  
**Tags/Warnings** : n/a  
****

  
Main/Banner:  
  
  
  
**Link to art** : AO3 / [LJ](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d54.html)  
**Link to fic** : AO3 / tumblr  
  
Divider:  
  



End file.
